WTF
by efftless
Summary: Try to figure out the answer of this puzzling puzzle of yaoi, lust, and complete randomeness.


**Who the hell is WHO?!**

Try to figure out the puzzle of this mystery. And, Naruchan IS Girl Naruto

Hope you enjoy this crack fic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to capture their heart tonight!' An odd coincidental outburst coming from the sounds of a couple of dimwitted ninjas at different locations in town. It seemed someone was gonna get something tonight!

**-Meanwhile-**

Sakura was having a little walk by herself through the park. Red beautiful blossoms blooming and lightly flowing down the path the wind was guiding them. She watched the cracks in the concrete moving slowly, walking slowyly, then stopping as she bumped into a certain someone.

"Hey Sakura, why you lookin' down like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke." The blossom looked away with a blush. She wore a smile,

_Maybe it was fake?'_

He thought as the Uchiha held her chin to capture her eyes. Sakura was looking into those dark orbs as Sasuke began to lean in. But as soon they got too close the Uchiha was pushed back. He looked at her with confusion, he was actually giving her what she wanted.

"Sorry Sasuke... I don't like you anymore.. I think... I like Naruto." She stated. Sasuke blushed, turned around, and walked away.

"Fine." He stated. Walking smoothly away as the blossoms drifted down making it look like a dramatic hot romantic scene.

_I coulda sworn he smiled._

The girl thought as she turned away from him, grinning herself. It seemed today was in absolute chaos as the universe somehow turned a bit... Alternative Universy?

Couple moments later

Sasuke was walking out of the showers, with his creamy body still wet, and steam was still rising off his skin. He was opening his locker in the gym, knowing no one ever comes here. The boy stopped and smiled as he took a picture out of his locker.

"Sakura-chan.." He stated.

He then began taking his clothes out and something darted at him from his side. The Uchiha shocked to see the sight of..

**"WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!"**

"I just wanted you to enter meeee Sasuke-kun!!" _'She'_ squealed

**"EHHHH SASUKE?!?!"** The raven turned around to see Sakura screaming out her lungs as she entered the scene.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?! YOU'RE NOT NARUTO!! I AM!!!"** The Uchiha yelled. The _'girl'_ that darted him was _Naruchan?_ Sasuke quickly made a hand sign and **-pooof-** A ball of smoke revealed his true form. **Uzumaki Naruto!**

"Uhhhhh!!! I can explain!!! oh wait... **WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU'RE NOT MEEE!! IM MEEE!!"** Naruto confused at the scene, as _'Naruchan'_ was yelling and pointing at Sakura. _Naruchan_ also made a hand sign revealing that she is actually.. **Sakura-chan!**

The 3 were very confused and very horny at the same time.

**"WAIT A MINUTE!!, IF IM ME AND YOU'RE SAKURA THEN WHOSE... THE OTHER SAKURA?!?!"** The blonde shrieked, his small head couldnt handle so much confusion.

"Yes! **I WONDERRR! REALEASEEEEEE!!"** Sakura did another hand sign cancelling the Sakura imposter, revealing their true self as... **SASUKE??!?!?!?!?**

**"WAAAT THEEE FUCKKKKKKK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..."

**"NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! SASUKEE!!!!!!!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mk. I know that probably 90 of you guys wont get it, so...

Naruto really wanted to date Sakura, so he disguised himself as Sasuke. Knowing Sakura would never say no to him. Though 'Sakura' rejected him, saying she liked Naruto, which (Naruto was in Sasuke form) So our little blonde was happy. And Sakura really wanting Sasuke, thought her body didn't deserve a body as Sasuke's so she disguised herself as _Naruchan._ Hoping Sasuke would give her a little weiner in bun action. But sadly their plans and such were revealed as the 'Sakura' that was actually Sasuke really wanted the blonde, making him believe Sakura would give him a chance. So... Sasuke's been caught, Naruto's confused, and Sakura died from shock. YAY ONE LESS ANNOYING CHARACTER 8D

Gay boys pwn fangirls.


End file.
